1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker assembly, more particularly to a speaker assembly for a structural pole.
2. Background Art
Many outdoor and indoor public environments and thoroughfares utilize speakers, speaker systems or public address systems for amplifying sound and/or sound reproduction. Such areas may include city streets, parks, residential neighborhoods, office buildings, campuses, exterior walkways, shopping malls, casinos, dealerships, sports venues, atriums, amusement parks, wharfs, or the like. These areas typically utilize speakers or speaker systems that are mounted to existing building structures, structural poles, or the like. Much effort is employed in installation of these systems and protecting these systems from vandalism, theft and/or the weather.
The prior art has offered methods and apparatuses for mounting speakers and speaker systems in public areas. The prior art also provides apparatuses for protecting speakers from the elements. The prior art has offered solutions for concealing speaker systems in public areas. Many prior art speaker systems may be costly in light of the advantages provided due to manufacturing costs of various components and complex apparatuses for concealing or protecting the speakers. Further, these prior art speaker systems may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the environment.
Often, a structural pole has a primary feature, such as providing lighting to a thoroughfare. The structural pole may also serve a display purpose, by utilization of a banner or a plurality of banners mounted to the structural pole by banner brackets.
A simplified speaker apparatus and system is needed for use in public environments that incorporates the speaker system into existing or accepted objects within the environment for providing a desired quality in amplitude of sound reproduction, while not upsetting or obfuscating the aesthetic appearance or display of the area.